And I'd Marry You, Harry
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Lou était l'une de mes plus proches amies et elle connaissait pratiquement tout de ma relation avec Louis. Elle savait surtout que le mariage était presque devenu une obsession pour moi." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du célèbre boysband One Direction.

**Notes :** Après avoir regardé toutes les photos du mariage de Johanna et Dan, je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire un petit one shot là-dessus. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

…

Ce 20 juillet était décidément une merveilleuse date pour un mariage. Le soleil brillait, mais une brise légère rafraîchissait l'air ambiant. Wentbridge était un lieu magique, plongé en pleine nature.

Je me sentais vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que la mère de mon petit-ami se mariait, que tous les invités semblaient heureux d'être ici, que j'avais passé ces deux derniers jours avec Louis pour les préparatifs de dernière minute.

Je n'avais jamais vu Louis aussi stressé, aussi tendu, il avait gardé un sourire crispé durant toute la cérémonie religieuse. Mais maintenant que le plus dur était passé, il déambulait entre les invités, une coupe de champagne à la main, un air ravi sur le visage. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, me tenant à une distance respectable car, avec tous ces photographes autour de nous, je ne voulais pas risquer d'approcher Louis, ou le management me le ferait payer.

« -Harry, chéri, tout se passe bien ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face à Johanna. Elle était splendide dans sa robe drapée de dentelle, le bijou de tête dans ses cheveux et le bouquet de fleurs resplendissant qu'elle avait dans la main. Et surtout, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur.

« -Hey, Jay, félicitations, la cérémonie était parfaite, souris-je. Et vous êtes magnifique. »

Je la pris dans mes bras en signe d'affection et elle serra doucement mon bras.

« -Je suis heureuse de t'avoir ici, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis aussi ravi que vous. C'était vraiment important pour Louis que j'assiste à votre mariage. Et ça l'était pour moi aussi.

-Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas être avec lui. Librement, je veux dire. »

Je la relâchai et embrassai sa joue.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Johanna. Profitez de votre journée, tous ces gens sont là pour vous. »

Elle hocha la tête et tapota ma joue, avant de se diriger vers une femme élégamment habillée d'une robe rose pâle et d'une étole gris perlé. Quant à moi, j'allai vers Lou, qui discutait avec Niall et Sophia.

« -Liam est toujours en train de jouer au croquet ? demandai-je, arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Exactement, répondit Sophia. Je ne pense pas que les mariages soient vraiment ce qu'il aime le plus, soupira-t-elle.

-Les mariages n'intéressent aucun homme, ma belle, marmonna Niall.

-Sauf Louis et Harry, qui seront les premiers à se passer la bague au doigt ! s'exclama Lou, frappant dans ses mains. »

Niall et Sophia la regardèrent étrangement, puis se remirent à parler de tout et de rien. Je pris la coupe que Lou me tendait et mangeai un des petits gâteaux sur la table.

« -Arrête de dire des conneries, Lou, dis-je, me rapprochant d'elle.

-C'est la simple vérité, mon chou.

-Tu penses sincèrement que le management nous laisserait nous marier ? demandai-je avec amertume.

-Vous pourriez très bien faire une petite fête privée, sans photographes, ou…

-Lou, la coupai-je. Si je me marie avec Louis, je ne veux pas être obligé de cacher mon alliance, et tu sais que c'est impossible pour le moment.

-Oui, je sais. »

Lou était l'une de mes plus proches amies et elle connaissait pratiquement tout de ma relation avec Louis. Elle savait surtout que le mariage était presque devenu une obsession pour moi. Je rêvais d'un mariage en grande pompe avec tous mes amis et ma famille, je rêvais de m'appeler Tomlinson, je rêvais d'une nuit de noces inoubliable. Et ce n'était pas tout. Je rêvais d'une grande maison à colombages, d'enfants qui courent dans le jardin, et Louis qui les regarde avec un air attendri. C'était ridicule de penser à cela à dix-neuf ans, mais c'était ma vision de l'avenir.

« -Tu ne portais pas cette chemise à son anniversaire ? demanda subitement Lou, pointant discrètement Louis.

-Tu as l'œil, ricanai-je, observant mon petit-ami.

-S'il n'y avait pas un rappel de noir sur le col, je ne l'aurais probablement pas remarqué. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas trop grande pour lui. Mais il est vraiment beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

J'eus envie de rire tant la question était stupide. Il était évident que Louis était magnifique dans son costume couleur turquin. Sa veste était serrée au niveau de sa taille et creusait la courbe de son dos et de ses hanches, mettant en valeur ses fesses. Partie de son anatomie dont mes yeux ne semblaient pas se lasser. Je mourrais d'envie de le retrouver, mais je ne pouvais pas arriver devant lui comme cela. Me vint alors une idée.

« -Tu sais où sont les toilettes ? demandai-je.

-Là-bas, regarde, tout au fond, répondit Lou, désignant le bâtiment derrière le chapiteau qui servait de salle de réception.

-Merci. Tu peux me donner mon portable, s'il te plait ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit son sac à main, puis me tendit mon portable. J'espérais sincèrement que Louis ait le sien sur lui, auquel cas mon plan tombait à l'eau.

Je cherchai son nom dans le répertoire et l'appelai une fois trouvé. Pour plus de discrétion, je gardai mon portable contre mon torse, le but étant juste de le faire se retourner. Je le vis sortir son portable de sa poche et un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres quand il lut le nom sur l'écran. Il tourna la tête et j'eus envie d'essuyer ce sourire arrogant qui tirait sa bouche. Je le regardai, puis regardai les toilettes au loin, avant de le regarder à nouveau, attendant sa réaction. Il hocha la tête et partit dans la bonne direction. Je vidai le reste de ma coupe de champagne d'une traite.

« -Je vais pisser, annonçai-je à Lou, lui donnant mon portable.

-C'est tellement chic, soupira-t-elle. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux me la tenir ?

-Oh, dégage, espèce de porc ! »

J'éclatai de rire et m'en allai avant qu'elle ne me frappe. Je marchai en direction des toilettes aussi discrètement que possible et souris aux personnes qui m'interpellaient.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mes mains devinrent moites et mon cœur battit plus fort lorsque je poussai la porte des toilettes. A ma gauche se trouvaient trois cabines et à ma droite, deux lavabos sur lesquels était assis Louis.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a…

-Non, me coupa-t-il. Il n'y a personne, on est seul. »

Je souris et marchai vers lui, appuyant mes mains sur le lavabo derrière lui. Pendant plusieurs instants, nous ne parlâmes pas, seuls nos yeux étaient connectés, disant tout ce qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire. Enfin, il prit la parole.

« -Alors, pourquoi m'avoir interrompu en pleine conversation avec ma sœur ? Je te manque déjà ? Je suis pourtant proche de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est d'autant plus frustrant parce que je dois me contrôler pour ne pas te sauter dessus, murmurai-je, rapprochant mon visage du sien. Et je voulais juste te dire que tu es terriblement sexy dans ce costume. »

Même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, je remarquai la rougeur sur ses joues. Mes mains appuyèrent sur sa taille et je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser lorsqu'il répondit.

« -Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es même plutôt élégant, très élégant. Mais tu ne peux pas refermer quelques boutons, s'il te plait ? ajouta-t-il, tirant les pans de ma chemise.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je. Tout le monde m'a dit que j'étais très bien comme ça.

-Mais oui, tu es très bien comme ça ! C'est juste que l'on voit un peu trop _ça_, expliqua-t-il, appuyant son pouce sur l'un de mes tétons. »

Je me concentrai pour que les vibrations que parcoururent mon corps à cet instant n'atteignent pas mon entrejambe. Mais ma bouche s'assécha et mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge lorsqu'il le pinça doucement.

« -Je n'aime pas que d'autres personnes te voient ainsi, murmura-t-il, caressant mon torse du bout des doigts. Ca me rend jaloux et possessif et c'est dur à gérer devant les invités.

-Je n'aime pas que tu sois prêt d'Eleanor, même si tu n'as pas le choix, répliquai-je, essayant de maîtriser ma voix.

-Ok, un partout, sourit-il. Et tu comptes m'embrasser ? »

Je ne me fis pas prier et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes, agrippant sa nuque. Il ouvrit presque aussitôt la bouche et pointa violement sa langue contre la mienne. Il n'avait pas le même goût que ce matin, cela semblait plus riche, plus prétentieux, plus précieux. Le goût du champagne, sûrement.

Je me rapprochai encore plus de lui et essayai de ne pas trop le décoiffer en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je ne devais pas penser au sexe, pas maintenant, pas durant le mariage de Johanna et Dan, pas dans un endroit publique où tout le monde pouvait entrer.

« -Louis, Louis, bébé, soufflai-je, me reculant. On devrait retourner avec les autres, ils vont se demander où on est.

-Tu as raison, on devrait. Mais tu pourrais me baiser, aussi. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté et il ne me laissa aucun répit, caressant vivement mon sexe à travers les couches de tissu.

« -Lou… Louis…Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Mais Haz, tu es déjà dur, murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. »

Je baissai le regard pour remarquer la bosse qui déformait déjà mon pantalon. Louis me regarda avec ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire effronté me fit complètement changer d'avis. Je le tirai par la taille et le poussai dans une des cabines, fermant le verrou derrière moi.

« -Je préfère lorsque tu es comme ça, ricana-t-il, s'adossant contre le mur. »

L'espace était petit, restreint, le toilette prenant un bonne partie de la place. Je retirai ma veste, mon foulard et mon chapeau, puis aidai Louis à enlever la sienne, posant avec précaution le tout sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Louis m'attira par ma chemise et défit les quelques boutons qui restaient. Sa bouche trouva ma gorge, qu'il embrassa, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière. Il s'abaissa brusquement et suça durement au-dessus du papillon sur mon abdomen.

« -Tu vas devoir fermer ta chemise maintenant, mon ange. »

Je pouvais sentir son sourire moqueur sur son peau et je saisis sa nuque d'une main pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ou plutôt violer sa bouche avec ma langue. Mes doigts déboutonnèrent sa chemise et j'enfonçai mes ongles courts sur son torse, griffant légèrement. Des sons incompréhensifs et flous sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que je me reculai pour prendre mon souffle et nos hanches s'avançaient pour donner à nos érections un soulagement par quelques frictions.

« -Ha… Harry.. Je veux te sentir… en moi, haleta Louis, débouclant ma ceinture.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment le faire là, maintenant ? demandai-je, même si cette question paraissait ridicule à cet instant. »

Elle devait l'être, puisqu'il ricana et abaissa mon pantalon et mon caleçon jusqu'aux genoux.

« -Bien, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, l'air froid frappant mon érection. Tu as une capote ?

-Depuis quand on utilise des capotes ? marmonna-t-il. »

Il se tourna face au mur et fit lui-même glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur le mur et, courbant son dos, il bougea ses fesses juste sous mon nez. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à cette vue.

« -C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que l'on se tache, expliquai-je, effleurant le dessous de ses cuisses.

-Tu te débrouilleras pour me nettoyer, gémit-il. Viens maintenant, s'il te plait.

-Laisse-moi d'abord te préparer.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà prêt de ce matin, geignit-il. »

La pensée de notre _lazy morning sex_, son corps encore chaud de sommeil lorsque je lui avais fait l'amour, et la douche que nous avions pris juste après ensemble envoya une décharge jusqu'à mon sexe.

« -Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, déclarai-je, présentant deux doigts devant sa bouche. »

Il grogna de frustration mais les suça énergiquement, les couvrant de salive, avant de les relâcher avec un pop. J'embrassai son épaule tandis que je glissai ces deux doigts en lui, remarquant qu'il était déjà relativement détendu. Et nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Aussi j'ajoutai un troisième doigt aux deux premiers et les bougeai dans différents angles, sans pour autant chercher sa prostate.

« -C'est bon, c'est bon, viens, viens, viens, s'il te plait. »

Je retirai mes doigts et appuyai l'extrémité de mon sexe contre son entrée.

« -Prêt ? murmurai-je, mes lèvres frôlant son oreille. »

Il hocha la tête et je le pénétrai lentement, jusqu'à ce que mes hanches touchent ses fesses. Je serrai un bras autour de sa taille et mordis doucement le lobe de son oreille.

« -J'adore quand tu es rasé, susurrai-je, embrassant légèrement la peau douce de sa mâchoire. »

Je débutai mes coups, faisant gémit Louis, qui tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux plaidants. Je l'embrassai avec une tendresse presque affolante en comparaison avec les coups durs que je lui infligeais.

Je ne pensais plus au mariage, à Lou qui devait se demander où j'étais passé, aux invités qui pouvaient rentrer à tout moment. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était Louis, son étroitesse autour de moi, ses halètements désordonnés, sa bouche rouge et ouverte, ses poings crispés contre le mur.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une porte claqua, quelqu'un marcha dans la pièce, on entendit de l'eau couler. Je plaquai ma main sur la bouche de Louis pour cesser ses bruits.

« -Chut, murmurai-je. Reste tranquille. »

Je sentis les vibrations de son gémissement contre ma paume lorsque je repris mes vas-et-viens, n'attendant pas que l'intrus s'en aille. Je laissai échapper un soupir brisé quand le sèche-mains se mit en route, sentant la chaleur distinctive dans mon ventre.

Enfin, la porte claqua à nouveau.

« -C'est bon, il est parti, souris-je, caressant son ventre.

-Baise-moi. Plus vite, plus fort, je t'en prie, baise-moi ! »

Je saisis fermement ses hanches et donnai des coups durs et secs, mes jambes commencèrent à trembler, m'indiquant que j'atteignais le point de non-retour.

« -Je vais venir, Louis, annonçai-je, accélérant mes vas-et-viens. »

Je gémis lorsqu'il serra autour de moi et il tourna la tête pour mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Je soufflai faiblement son prénom et vins en lui, maintenant mes coups durant mon orgasme. Je me retirai et remis rapidement mon caleçon et mon pantalon, avant de tomber à genoux derrière Louis. Je l'écartai avec mes deux mains et lapai son intimité pour retirer toute trace de sperme. Les jambes de Louis tremblaient fortement et un cri déchira sa gorge. Je plaquai une main sur le bas de son dos pour le maintenir.

« -Je… je suis… proche, haleta-t-il, se contractant contre ma langue. »

Je glissai une main jusqu'à son sexe, chaud et dur dans ma paume, et serrai à la base.

« -Putain, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'exclama-t-il, tournant la tête pour me lancer un regard noir.

-Je n'ai pas très envie que tu refasses la peinture du mur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tourne-toi maintenant, lui intimai-je. »

Il s'exécuta et j'appuyai une main sur sa hanche, enroulant l'autre autour de son sexe. J'embrassai son ventre tout en le caressant, lui arrachant des soupirs de contentement. Puis ma langue passa sur son sexe, goûtant l'amertume du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, puis mes lèvres se scellèrent autour de son gland pour aspirer doucement. Il ne fallut que quelques caresses et succions pour que Louis vienne fortement entre mes lèvres. Je le suçai jusqu'à ce qu'il me repousse doucement, trop sensible pour supporter plus longtemps. Je me relevai et remontai son caleçon et son pantalon, refermant le bouton et la fermeture éclair.

Si j'arrivais à être dynamique après mes orgasmes, ceux de Louis le laissaient dans un état léthargique. Je pressai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et il me laissa reboutonner sa chemise, sans faire le moindre mouvement pouvant m'aider.

« -Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je, ajustant ses manches.

-Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il. Même si je vais avoir du mal à m'asseoir pendant au moins une semaine. »

Je pouffai et remis les boutons de ma chemise, il appuya son index sur l'énorme suçon au-dessus de mon tatouage.

« -Encore deux boutons et il sera caché ! s'extasia Louis. »

Soupirant, je m'exécutai et fusillai du regard son visage illuminé de malice et de fierté. Je l'aidai à remettre correctement sa veste, replaçant la fleur, et il se proposa de faire de même avec la mienne. Je pris mon chapeau, mon foulard et mes lunettes de soleil, puis ouvris le verrou de la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne. J'allai vers les lavabos et me lavai les mains, tandis que Louis se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Je réajustai mon chapeau sur ma tête et mon foulard et nos regards se croisèrent à travers le miroir.

« -Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-On n'est pas placé à la même table, je suis à côté d'Eleanor, soupira-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu qu'on soit ensemble, mais on m'a dit que…

-Hey, hey, hey, regarde-moi, dis-je doucement. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Louis, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu es sûr ? »

Je hochai la tête et me penchai pour l'embrasser chastement.

-Attends quelques minutes avant de sortir, d'accord ? demandai-je, avant qu'il n'acquiesce. A plus tard. »

Je sortis des toilettes après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

…

La soirée était bien avancée, il était presque deux heures du matin et les invités parlaient énergiquement, créant un brouhaha ambiant autour de moi. Louis avait délaissé Eleanor peu de temps après l'entrée. Il était maintenant assis à côté de moi, plus près que nous devrions, nos cuisses se touchant. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et nos doigts entremêlés étaient cachés sous la table. Il semblait étrange depuis que la pièce montée avait été coupé.

« -Tu vas bien, Louis ? demandai-je à son oreille. Tu n'as pratiquement pas touché à ton gâteau.

-Je n'ai plus très faim, c'est tout, répondit-il, souriant faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé ? Tu as l'air nerveux.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, grimaça-t-il. On peut sortir, s'il te plait ? »

Je hochai la tête et me levai, prenant sa main pour l'emmener dehors. Nous contournâmes le chapiteau pour s'assurer qu'aucun paparazzi était encore là, mais s'ils avaient tous déserté le mariage après le vin d'honneur. L'air était frais, un peu trop, et Louis tremblait, ses bras serrés autour de son torse.

« -Viens, dis-je, ouvrant mes bras pour lui. »

Il sourit et se blottit contre moi, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule, tandis que mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

« -Tu te sens mieux ? murmurai-je à son oreille, embrassant son cou.

-Oui, il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur et puis toutes ces émotions de la journée, ça ne m'a pas réussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère s'est mariée.

-Tu n'es pas heureux pour elle ?

-Si, si, bien sûr que si ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Tout était absolument parfait.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a mis la barre très haut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, relevant la tête, ses sourcils froncés.

-Eh bien, ça va être dur pour nous de faire un mariage aussi parfait. »

Il soupira. Si le mariage était une obsession pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas pour Louis. _On est trop jeune, Harry, et puis avec le groupe, les fans, tout ça, tu sais que c'est compliqué. _C'était ce qu'il disait toujours. Alors de petites allusions comme celle-ci devaient probablement l'exaspérer.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, Louis me regardait, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis juste en train de t'imaginer en robe de mariée, en fait, expliqua-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Attends, attends, il faut que je me concentre. Alors, je te vois avec une robe bustier, avec pleins de sequins dessus, parce que tu adores tout ce qui brille. Elle serait très ajustée, parce que tu as un corps magnifique, avec une longue traine parsemée de broderie. Tu aurais un diadème orné de pierres précieuses. Tu serais très beau comme ça.

-Tu as oublié la jarretière, ricanai-je, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ah oui ! Une jarretière en dentelle blanche avec une culotte assortie, bien évidemment.

-Ne me taquine pas, Louis, tu sais que je serais capable de porter tout ça. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel parce qu'il le savait que trop bien. Il appuya ses mains sur mes épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, laissant ses lèvres frôler mon oreille.

« -Et je t'arracherais tout ça avec les dents, murmura-t-il. »

Cela aurait pu être une simple plaisanterie, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit, sa langue claquant contre ses dents, me fit frissonner. Il sourit et attint mes lèvres, m'embrassant doucement.

« -Tu es bête, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai, plus durement cette fois. Ses mains prirent en coupe mon visage, ses pouces caressant mes joues, tandis que mes bras le rapprochèrent un peu plus de moi. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma gorge, puis se faufilèrent sous ma chemise, frôlant ma peau.

« -J'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-il.

-Je t'ai baisé dans les toilettes il y a quelques heures, ce n'était pas suffisant ?

-J'ai toujours envie de toi, geignit-il. C'est de ta faute. »

Je ricanai et l'embrassai à nouveau, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge nous fasse nous séparer.

« -Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, s'excusa Lottie, souriant légèrement. Maman vous cherche, elle va lancer le bouquet ! »

Louis sourit et nous la suivîmes, retournant dans le chapiteau. J'allai retourner à ma place lorsque Lottie attrapa mon bras.

« -Non, non, non, Harry, tu viens.

-Charlotte, c'est…

-Allez, bébé, vas-y, je te regarde, me coupa Louis, appuyant doucement sur le bas de mon dos. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais capitulai, marchant derrière Lottie jusqu'au fond du chapiteau. Toutes les femmes formaient un cercle autour de Johanna, les yeux brillants d'envie et d'excitation. Niall, Lou, et Sophia étaient à côté de moi, Niall semblant beaucoup plus excité que les filles. Je remarquai que nous étions les seuls hommes.

« -Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Johanna. Je peux lancer ? »

Je n'allai pas me battre avec ces femmes pour un bouquet, ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman. Mais je n'allai pas me laisser faire non plus. Aussi, lorsque Jay envoya le bouquet par-dessus sa tête, je me penchai sur Sophia et, dans une tentative désespérée, je tendis les bras en avant.

Je fus assez surpris de me retrouver avec le bouquet dans les mains. Il y eut un silence étonné et les regards enragés de la gente féminine. Puis, tout le monde applaudit et je me tournai vers Louis, souriant d'un air victorieux. J'avais attrapé le bouquet de la mariée. Il sourit en retour et se leva, avançant vers moi.

« -Je suppose que c'est le moment, souffla-t-il, désignant les fleurs.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Louis, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Harry, me coupa-t-il, se mettant à genoux. Ca va bientôt faire quatre ans que l'on est ensemble et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime. Tu es toujours là pour moi, quand ça va et quand ça ne va pas, tu arrives toujours à me faire sourire. Tu es le plus parfait des petits-amis et tu mérites peut-être une meilleure personne que moi, parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner, je ne fais jamais les courses, je laisse trainer mes vêtements dans ma chambre, et j'ai brûlé ta chemise préféré en voulant la repasser pour te faire plaisir… Tu n'étais même pas fâché. Enfin, juste un petit peu. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de mieux, de plus romantique, j'ai imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénarios, mais aucun ne me satisfaisait. Alors voilà, je te le demande maintenant… Harold Edward Styles, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Durant un instant, j'eus l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. Mais il y eut les applaudissements et les cris de surprise, me rappelant que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Mes jambes et mes mains tremblaient, mes joues me brûlaient, j'avais la gorge serrée et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je remarquai que tout le monde attendait ma réaction.

« -Tu… tu viens… tu viens de me proposer ? bafouillai-je, prenant sa main pour qu'il se relève.

-C'est ça, répondit-il nerveusement. J'ai besoin de ta réponse maintenant, je…

-Oui, Louis. Je veux t'épouser. »

Il allait parler, mais je me jetai sur lui, agrippant sa nuque, et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qui se passait. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que j'allais me marier.

….

« -Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont se marier !

-C'est bon, Liam, on a compris, ça fait vingt fois que tu le dis ! s'exaspéra Lou, donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Liam.

-Mais ils s'engueulaient i peine une semaine ! Ils étaient au bord de la rupture.

-Tu dis de la merde, Liam, ricanai-je. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dispute que l'on va se séparer.

-Tu devrais être content pour eux, espèce d'égoïste ! cria Niall.

-Je suis content pour eux ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas !

-Vous allez arrêter de gueuler ? sifflai-je, même si nous étions les seuls dehors. »

Niall et Liam me regardèrent, la bouche ouverte, avant de capituler. Il était vrai que cette annonce en avait surpris plus d'un. Sauf Lou qui était au courant depuis plusieurs semaines. Ma mère et celle de Louis avaient été les plus touchées et avaient déversé un torrent de larmes. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, puisque j'avais moi-même eu mon taux d'émotion. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser et j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire niaisement, parce que j'étais heureux, parce que j'avais un peu trop abusé du champagne et parce que j'étais fatigué car il était presque cinq heures du matin.

« -Harry, je pourrais être ta demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda Lou.

-Je ne sais pas encore, on n'a pas…

-Harry, Harry, Harry ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps pour voir Louis qui courrait vers nous. Dans la pénombre, il trébucha mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans sa course. Il arriva à mes côtés, haletant, mais avec ce même sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Je hochai la tête et nous nous éloignâmes du reste du groupe.

« -J'étais tellement stressé lorsque je t'ai proposé que j'ai oublié de te donner ça, rougit-il, sortant un écrin rouge de sa poche. »

Il l'ouvrit et me le tendit, me laissant observer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je découvris deux anneaux en argent, fins, élégants, précieux. A l'intérieur de chacun d'eux, il y avait un petit oiseau gravé sur le métal.

« -Tu as osé, souris-je, faisant glisser l'anneau le plus grand sur mon annuaire.

-Le bijoutier m'a dit que c'était l'idée la plus originale qu'il ait réalisée. Elles te plaisent ?

-Elles sont magnifiques, Louis, je les adore. »

Il sourit et je pris l'anneau restant, avant de prendre sa main et de le faire glisser sur son annuaire.

« -Et donc ça fait combien de temps que tu prends l'écrin avec toi partout où on va ?

-A peu près deux mois, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te proposer. »

Je pouffai et glissai un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il relève la tête.

« -Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

-Je t'aime aussi, futur monsieur Tomlinson. »


End file.
